


沾青

by kylinkylin



Category: all居妹 all齐衡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinkylin/pseuds/kylinkylin





	沾青

身份的巨大转变不是一时半会能接受的，哼哼一开始还会试着反抗，试着逃跑，可是他一介文弱书生，手无缚鸡之力，还没跑出大门口就被小倌馆的打手抓回来，扒光衣服绑住手脚，先是一顿狠厉的鞭子打到他没有力气反抗，然后又把软绵绵趴在地上喘粗气的人拽起来绑在特制的椅子上，双手被绑在身体两边，大腿也被强制分到最大绑上，下身完全的暴露出来。

齐衡仰躺在椅子上，漂亮的眼睛里盛满水汽，惊慌失措的看着围在自己身边的一群壮汉，之前被折磨到奄奄一息的恐惧回忆涌上心头，他不由自主的求饶“我.....我再也不跑了.....求求你们不要这样。”

可是没人理会他，他只觉得几双粗糙的手在自己身上不断游走，紧接着就有一双拢住自己左右两个奶子上下轻晃着，敏感的乳头在粗糙皮肤的刮蹭下，颤巍巍的立了起来，男人见状，低骂一声贱货，用力捏住他的奶子大力的又捏又掐，男人下手用了狠劲，齐衡吃痛，小声的呜咽起来，又被男人一耳光扇的偏过头去，白皙的脸上留下清晰的红痕。

“贱人！难道我们之前是这么教你叫床的吗？”

世家公子刻在骨子里的矜傲还在，齐衡做不到真正的像个婊子一样叫出来，咬着牙不肯再发出任何声音。

几个男人交换一下眼神，会意的点点头，就有人转身去拿了一个竹制的箱子过来，打开放在齐衡脚边的台子上，露出里面满满当当形形色色的淫具。

小巧的乳头又被揪住，本就充血硬挺着的肉粒被布满老茧的粗糙手指拉扯着，又肿大了不少，像一颗小巧的樱桃挂在两团软肉上，男人满意的冲着身边站着的几个人点点头，立刻有人从箱子中挑出一个银色的带着铃铛的乳夹夹上齐衡两颗被玩到红肿的乳头，肥大的乳头一下子被压的扁扁的，齐衡只觉得胸口剧烈的一痛，水汽控制不住的弥漫上眼睛。

可是竟也有奇异的感觉从身体深处升起，胸口仍泛着细密的疼，女穴却不由自主的渐渐湿润了起来，穴肉不停地收缩着，挤出些许温热的液体，顺着股缝在椅子上留下一小片水渍，他察觉到身体的异样，下意识的想要夹紧腿，却忘了自己的腿已经被牢牢绑上，反而是被围在他身侧的男人察觉了意图，脚踝和膝盖都被人制住。

这下，齐衡彻底没了反抗的余地。


End file.
